


True Friends

by Cavalier1247



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, LGBTQ Character, Living Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalier1247/pseuds/Cavalier1247
Summary: Four Spooky High students chilling in their flat. Living their lives. Not much else to it.





	True Friends

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is inspired by this super cute art piece which I adore: https://www.deviantart.com/bae-obsessed-dork/art/Morning-Routine-746059637  
> I absolutely loved this piece so much that this is instantly how I thought about those characters so… Amira, Brian, Oz, and Vicky are all roommates now!  
> I'll probably be writing this from the point of view of Vicky, just because I tend to prefer reading in the first person and I think Vicky is most like me so… it's what I know. Idk maybe if I write multiple chapters I'll change the PoV but hey…  
> Anyway! This chapter is just going to be chilling at the flat so I can define their characters better in my head since of course, they are the Player Characters so… yeah.  
> And what better way to help define their characters than a friendly game of Monster themed Monopoly! Right?

"Hey! Vicky! Come on, get up. You know Brian feels mean when he eats alone in front of Oz."

"Five more minutes..." I grumble, rolling over to face the wall. (Why am I so tired!?)

"That's what you said five minutes ago. And five minutes before that..." At this point it sounded like Amira was giving me a parental lecture…

"Okay, I'm getting up!" I reluctantly sit up in the bed, making a big show of stretching and rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them.

Amira rolls her eyes. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You try this every weekend."

"Urgh! Why are you like this!?" I complain, finally removing the covers and climbing off the top bunk of the… THUD. "Wait... where's my arm gone now?" Amira rolls her eyes, climbing up onto the bed and retrieving it from where it had once again come off in my sleep.

"I swear we need to figure out what you do in your sleep because this is getting ridiculous." She sighs, taking hold of my still-attached hand. "Come on, I'll sew it back on once you've eaten.”

"Mmkay..." I say mid-yawn as I allow myself to be dragged out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." I hear Brian's voice as Amira leads me towards the table, making me sit down before heading over to prepare some breakfast.

"Morning, Brian... Sorry about the wait." I say, yawning yet again.

"It's alright," he replies calmly as ever. I wonder if anything actually annoyed him... Damien setting fire to his finished homework the day it was due in certainly didn't...

"How many waffles do we want then, guys?" Amira's question interrupts that train of thought and my stomach growls in response.

"Uhm… I'll take 3? No, 4!" I say, remembering how 3 wasn't enough last time... don't want to be hungry all morning again.

"And 4 for me too please." Brian raises his hand and gives a little wave.

"Right, well, that's the whole packet then." Amira comments as she starts the toasters going. A few moments and some chocolate spread later the conversation is halted as we all tuck in. Well, except for Oz, who doesn't need to eat. 

After that, it was a pretty standard Saturday, with everyone dispersing to do their own thing. Amira watched the week's sports recap and I sat with her to read for a bit. Brian went out for a quick jog, and Oz had planned to do some baking! And despite not actually being able to eat, they made some great pastries. 

Once evening hit, the four of us ended up crowded around the TV watching some of our favourite game shows. At the moment it was ‘All-Star Monsterous Fortunes’, but ‘Who Wants to be a Millionscare?’ was also a common choice.

"What time were we going over to Polly’s again?" Brian asks during an ad break. 

"She said she’d be ready to party in about half an hour. Why?" Amira responded.

"Just so I know." He then gets distracted by an advert.

"Yeah about that... Amira, you might need to bring your umbrella. The forecast is for pretty heavy rain." Oz points out, holding up their phone so she can see.

"Oh, that's fine. It's right by the... door..." Amira turns to look at the door and seems to deflate as she speaks.

"You don't sound too confident about that." I point out, slightly concerned.

"Damn it! I must have left it at school yesterday!" Amira smacks the back of the couch with her fist in frustration.

"How did you leave it at school!?" No really I have no idea how she could manage that.

"Because Vicky, it was raining in the morning but not in the evening and you guys distracted me so I forgot to take it home!" 

"So I'm guessing we can't go round to Polly's place tonight then?" Brian asks, turning to look at Amira.

"I guess not..." She says, thoroughly defeated as she slumps over the back of the couch before lazily turning around. "Sorry, guys..."

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm sure Polly would understand." I say, whipping out my own phone. "I'll call her up now and explain I'm sure she'll forgive you." I stand up and head into the bedroom to take the phone call while my 3 roommates tune back into the TV show as the ad break ends.

"Hey there boo! What's up?" Polly practically shrieks down the phone. She’s clearly as excited, and high, as ever.

"Hey, Polly! Listen, we have a slight problem."

"Let me guess, Amira left her umbrella at school?" Polly asks. Though she says it in a way that makes me wonder how many times we’ve had to have this phone call.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, no worries! Tell her she’ll always be invited to come to the next one! I was gonna have another party on Monday anyway, to like, brighten everyone's mood."

"Thanks for understanding, Polly. I'll see you on Monday then” I hang up and head back into the front room "See, Amira, she was totally understanding; she's having another party after school on Monday so we can just go to that one instead, right?"

"Yeah," Amira says, still staring at her own knees. "Okay,”

There is a big group hug as everyone crowds together, trying to comfort Amira when she suddenly perks up. "Guys, I have an idea!" She pauses the TV and runs off into the bedroom. The three of us share slightly concerned glances until Amira returns, holding what looks like some kind of board game? "Vera gave me this to playtest, and I was gonna suggest we play it tomorrow but now we can play it tonight instead!" She places the box on the coffee table in front of everyone as we all lean in to take a look.

"Vera-opoly?" Oz asks, tilting their head to one side.

"The name is still a work in progress, apparently... But the concept seems fun! You basically move around the board and invest in property and try to outlast your fellow players!"

"How very... Vera." Brian comments, rolling his eyes but smiling broadly. "Well, I'm on board." Oz and I nod in agreement. Amira eagerly unpacks the board and starts going over the rules, while everyone moves to sit on the floor around the coffee table. The rules aren’t too complicated, roll dice to move if you land on property then you can buy it otherwise do what the space says, yadda yadda blah blah etc.

"So..." Amira finishes reading the rulebook and sits up straight. "Who wants what pieces?"

"Bagsie the car!" I call out, grabbing the tiny metal piece. Wow, these things are surprisingly detailed.

"I'll be this Top Hat." Oz decides, taking their own piece.

Brian silently takes the little spider and Amira takes the three-headed dog.  
The first few rounds go pretty smoothly; the rules are simple enough, and soon we’d all started to build our own little corporate empires.  
Amira turns out to be pretty good at this, and soon enough she had a good few colour sets complete with houses which could cost us a lot of money to land on. Oz and Brian each had a full set and I'd gone out of my way to get the train stations and utilities.

"Hey! Double sixes!" Amira proclaims, counting out the spaces as she moves on forwards.

"Oh ho ho. Looks like you owe me $120 there, Miss Red." I chuckle, holding out my hand towards her.

"What? Since when was 12 times 4 equal to 120!?" Amira puts her hands on her hips, looking at me like I just gave her next day homework.

"Oh silly Amira, don't you remember our trade a few turns ago? I have both utilities so now it's 10 times the dice roll." I explain with a grin.

"Urgh! I knew I should have kept hold of that." Amira reluctantly pays up and I giggle happily in response, making a big show of counting the money.

"Yeah but then I'd still have Mayfair so..." I shrug

"You two are being really damn competitive." Brian chirps up, sighing fondly.

"It's not that surprising though, is it?" Oz points out. "This is just how every single game of Dracula Kart goes."

"Yeah, except I'm the one winning this time, aren't I Vicky?" Amira gives me another one of her trademark cocky smirks and leans forward as if that’s checkmate.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there Amira," I counter not backing down from her challenge. "We'll see who made the smart choices once it's over, eh?"

Brian was the first one to go bankrupt, landing on one of Oz's more expensive properties immediately after landing on one of my stations. He took it like he takes most things going wrong; with a shrug and an 'oh well'. Not long after that Oz bankrupted me as well. To be honest, I maybe could have done a bit better job of getting some actual colour sets so I could... you know, buy houses...  
Amira soldiered on as best she could, but thanks to some unlucky rolls she ended up going bust as well. Luckily Oz wasn't as competitive as me so they didn't make as much of a show of winning, but Amira still didn't look super happy.

"Oh come on... I so should have beaten you there! Did you see how many houses I had!?"

"Yeah but Oz made sure to keep money in reserve rather than spending it all on houses." I point out. "What they did was actually really smart, since they rarely had to sell houses to get money back."

"And you sell houses for half the buying price... I know..." Amira sighs and holds her hand out to Oz in a congratulatory manner. "Well played. You deserve it." She then looks to the rest of us. "Though if Vera asks, I totally won, alright?"

Oz starts to laugh and soon enough we're all laughing as well. "If that's what you want, Amira." Oz says, shaking her hand.

"Are you blushing?" I tease, poking Amira in the side and smirking at her. 

"Fuck off!" She turns away with a scowl, but we all saw her cheeks turning red, and we can’t help but laugh at her reaction.

I look at the clock once we’ve all calmed down and am surprised to see it was getting kind of late. "Movie time?" I ask.

"Movie time." The others all reply in unison. We all jump up onto the couch and start trying to figure out what to watch. We eventually decided on Humans Inc. because who doesn’t like a childhood classic?  
We'd barely gotten half an hour into the film before I started to yawn - it wasn't boring! I was just... really tired. Without really thinking about it I rest my head on Amira's shoulder, closing my eyes and just listening to the film instead of watching. They were just talking at the moment anyway, so it wasn’t like I was missing anything…

I must have ended up fully dozing off, though, because when I opened my eyes I found myself staring at the menu of the DVD player. I look over at the others and they had all clearly dozed off as well. Amira and Brian were leaning on each other, heads together, and Oz had rested their head on Brian's lap. I smile, cuddling a little close to Amira who gently put her arm around me in her sleep. I close my eyes and let myself drift off. Who needed to go to some stuffy party anyway...?


End file.
